Satisfying Honour
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: When Mary rejects his proposal, Matthew turns his sights on another Crawley sister, one who might make him happier than Mary ever could.
1. The Vote

_Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Vote**

* * *

She had rejected him. Mary Crawley had rejected his marriage proposal. Honestly Matthew wasn't sure what to think. He liked Mary but love was a stretch. She'd often been condescending and sometimes downright rude in the near two years he'd known her. It was to be expected in the beginning of course, given he had come to Downton as the new heir, taking Mary's rightful inheritance as the eldest child of Lord Grantham, regardless that the law said she could not inherit because she was a woman. However, he had thought that after some time had passed their antagonistic relationship would ease, and it had in some ways, they undeniably cared about each other as family, but love? Matthew knew it was expected that he marry Mary, as the previous heir Patrick had been set to do, and he had become quite resigned to it. That was indeed the correct term, he realized, for having been rejected and knowing he would not marry her he could see that although they would undoubtedly be comfortable together, happy was another matter. Of course her rejection proved a complication. He was expected to become Robert's son-in-law, not simply remain his third cousin once removed who became heir because he was their closed living male relative. As the Dowager Countess had put it, 'honour would have been satisfied' had he married Mary, making her the new Countess upon Robert's death and their son, Robert's grandson, the next heir as it should be. Now he could not see how honour was to be satisfied. Of course Mary had two sisters, Edith and Sybil. One of whom was in love with another man, the other being eighteen and barely out of the schoolroom, and neither of whom he'd ever thought of as a potential wife.

 **~/~**

He was leaving work late one day when he heard the crowds. He'd forgotten that tonight was the vote and was cursing himself for leaving so late today of all days, until he saw the car. With a sinking feeling he quickly made his way towards where the results of the vote were being read and nearly felt his heart stop when he saw her.

"Sybil! What on earth are you doing here?" He demanded after he'd pushed his way to her side. Branson, the Crawley's chauffer, was with her and seemed to be relieved that he was there.

"I couldn't miss this!" She was completely enraptured by the proceedings, completely unaware of the danger surrounding them as the crowd got more and more rowdy.

"Couldn't you? I could." He replied distractedly as he looked for the best way out.

"I don't like the look of this, my lady." Branson too tried to convince her to leave as a group of men, all looking ready for a fight, arrived and began pushing their way to the front. Matthew saw them too and had had enough.

"We're leaving." He instructed, grabbing Sybil's arm and beginning to pull her through the crowds.

"Matthew stop! I can't leave now!"

"You can and you are." His voice brooked no argument and he was preparing to throw her over his shoulder like a sack of grain if he had to, but it was too late, the group of men had reached them, and though they weren't the target, the men didn't care who they barrelled over to reach the podium.

"Look, I'm on your side, don't cause any trouble!" Branson put himself between the men and the Crawleys, while Matthew too had moved to act as another barrier to Sybil.

"What's your problem Mr. La-di-da?" One of the men asked snidely.

"My problem is you." Matthew replied and found himself having to block a punch before dishing out his own. It happened in mere moments, too fast for either he or Branson to react, but no matter their precautions Sybil was still caught up in the scuffle and ended up being pushed hard. She fell, hitting her head as she went and remained unmoving on the ground.

"Sybil!" Matthew cried as both he and Branson fell to their knees beside her. Matthew moved to tilt her head up, hoping to wake her, when he felt something wet on his fingers. They were smeared in blood, much to his horror.

"Oh no. Oh please god, no." Branson said and immediately moved to pick her up. With Matthew's help they made it to the car and Matthew sat with Sybil while Branson drove them back home. They daren't go to Downton, Robert would likely blow a gasket while Cora would have a fit seeing their youngest daughter like this, so they took her to Crawley House where Matthew's mother could tend to her. Branson was sent to Downton to retrieve Mary, knowing they needed someone to come, while Matthew stayed by Sybil's side, trying not to get in his mother's way.

"My god!" Mary gasped as she laid eyes on Sybil. "Oh, my darling." She knelt by Sybil's side and grasped her hand. Sybil had come round but was quite groggy and kept her eyes closed against the light, though she squeezed her sister's hand in an attempt at a comforting gesture.

"I didn't know what to, so I had Branson bring her here." Matthew explained.

"Quite right, Mama would have fainted had she seen her like this," Mary replied. "As for Papa…"

"This will sting a bit, but it's stopped bleeding." Isobel said as she used some alcohol to disinfect the wound. "Did you know she was planning this?" Isobel directed to her son, sounding quite disapproving.

"Of course not." He sounded offended, though his mother didn't seem to notice.

"Well then what were you doing there?"

"I was working late. I'd forgotten it was election night, or I wouldn't have stayed."

"I'm so grateful you did." Sybil whispered, looking up at him.

"Oh, I could wring Branson's neck." Mary muttered.

"What was he thinking? I'm afraid it'll cost him his job." Matthew agreed.

"No. I told him he was taking me to a committee meeting." Sybil defended Branson. "When he realized what it was, he wanted to come straight back."

"You'll have to stick up for him, because Papa will skin him alive." Mary warned, relieved that her youngest sister looked a little better.

"Are you feeling strong enough to go home?" Matthew asked as he came to kneel beside Sybil as well.

"I think so." She said, looking up at him through her lashes. "If you'll take me." Matthew smiled and nodded, offering her his hand. She stood slowly with his help and looked at him with complete and utter gratitude, which had him smiling softly, trying to convey her thanks wasn't necessary.

"Here, wear my coat to cover the blood." Mary said as she draped her black coat over Sybil's shoulders. "You'll look more normal."

"Lean on me." Matthew felt Sybil shaking and offered her more support. The two were unaware of Mary's eyes following them.

 **~/~**

"How dare you? How dare you disobey me in this way?!" Robert roared at his youngest daughter after she'd been brought home. He, Cora and the three girls were gathered in Sybil's room for the ranting and raving to take place.

"Robert, I'm sure-" Cora tried to intervene, but Robert wouldn't have it.

"Are you so knowledgeable about the great world that my instructions are to be set as nothing?!"

"Papa, I'm sorry I disobeyed you." Sybil said sincerely, though she still would defend her actions. "But I'm interested! I'm political! I have opinions!"

"Of course I blame Branson."

"I don't think that's fair." Mary imputed.

"We had none of this. None of it, until he set food in our house! I supposed I should give thanks he hasn't burnt the place down over our heads!"

"Branson didn't know anything about it until we arrived there." Argued Sybil.

"He leaves tonight." Robert's tone was final.

"If you punish Branson, I'll never speak to you again. Never!"

"I don't believe this is Branson's fault. Truly, Papa." Mary tried once again.

"Blame me."

"I do blame you!" Her father yelled.

"Robert, can we do this in the morning? Sybil needs rest." The mother in her had seen the blood covering her youngest child's clothes and wanted nothing more than to put her to bed and ensure her health.

"If I find tomorrow that Branson is missing, I'll run away. I warn you." Sybil was getting as worked up at her father, proving as stubborn as he was.

"Oh?" Robert scoffed. "And where would you go?"

"Well I can't think now." She replied after a moment. "But I will go, and you'll be sorry." Within a moment her father's expression changed from angry to resigned, though she could see the anger, disappointment, and even love in his eyes.

"I should be sorry. Very sorry, indeed." He paused and looked at his youngest child, wondering what he was going to do with her. "Get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning. I'm going to go and see to Matthew."

"I'll come." Sybil said.

"You need rest!" Cora tried to insist.

"I can rest in a few minutes, Mama. Matthew saved me, I should thank him properly." There was no changing her mind and she even led the way downstairs to where Matthew waited.

"Sybil!" He cried, coming forwards upon seeing. "Should you not be resting?" He was worried.

"I'm fine, Matthew, and I'll go up shortly, I promise."

"I gather you're the shining knight in all this." Robert clapped his cousin on the shoulder in thanks.

"Not really." He said embarrassed. "But I'm glad I was there."

"So am I, by heaven. If it had been left to that bloody fool Branson…"

"Papa!" Sybil scolded and Robert wisely stayed quiet, though they knew the topic was not exhausted and would be revisited tomorrow. "Matthew I wanted to thank you properly for saving me."

"Please, it's not necessary-"

"No, it really is. So thank you." She took a few steps forward and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. Both of them blushed without knowing it, though Robert was certainly aware. Anything he might have said though was cut off as Mrs. Hughes came in and announced that sandwiches awaited Mr. Crawley in the dining room.

"You really didn't have to." He said.

"Well we couldn't let you starve. Besides, I haven't eaten myself." Sybil said with a smile.

"What happened to resting?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"I said I would go up shortly and I shall. After we've both had something to eat." He looked uncertain but Robert saw his daughter's stubbornness.

"I'm afraid there's no arguing with her when she's like this." He informed Matthew. "Best to give in." He did so with good grace, and though Robert was willing not to argue about Sybil staying down to eat, he made it clear it was to be a quick meal. "I'll go up and revive you mother. You better not still be here when I come back down." Sybil nodded and led Matthew into the dining room.

"I don't think a little wine would hurt, after a night like this." Matthew poured them both a glass after they were seated.

"You're not very fastidious about doing things properly, are you?" She asked, for he'd poured his own wine into a water glass as only one place had been set for him, Mrs. Hughes having been told Sybil would take a tray in her room.

"And this surprises you?" He asked amused. "You, who often circumvents propriety. Though sometimes, like tonight, completely just throws it out the window." Sybil laughed.

"True. And no, it doesn't surprise me that you don't exactly follow the rule book." They ate in silence fore a bit until Sybil felt the need to end it.

"I can't thank you enough for being there today."

"It's really not necessary."

"You knocked a man down to protect me."

"Well…I hope I did my duty."

"And are you a creature of duty?"

"Not entirely." He admitted abashedly. "But certainly in some things."

"Like what?"

"My duty to this family, for instance. I may not have known you all very long, but blood relation aside, you have truly become my family these last years. Downton as well. It took awhile, but eventually I came to care for this place. Not on the same level as Cousin Robert, of course, but I like to think I care enough to not run it into the ground."

"It must have been hard for you." She said, taking a strawberry from the bowl. "To so suddenly have your life changed and be practically forced here to a place you don't know simply because by law you'll be the next Earl of Grantham."

"It was hard. I barely knew I was even related to an earl, then the next thing I know I'm his heir. You know, I didn't want it at first. I was quite happy with my life as a middle class lawyer."

"I do not think Papa could even begin to think that someone wouldn't want the title." She said with a small smile. "In fact, most of the people we're acquainted with couldn't begin to understand either."

"But you can?"

"Have you met me?" It was a rhetoric question that had him smiling. "I may be a Lady by birth, but for awhile I've felt like I haven't really belonged. I fear I'm too opinionated and outspoken for this life. The people in our circle, Papa included, would tell me that I'm not entitled to an opinion until I'm married and then my husband would tell me what my opinions were."

"Well that is absolute rubbish." He was incensed on her behalf.

"Rubbish or not, it is the law."

"Perhaps, but I've no doubt you will find a man who is not only of similar opinions as you, but likes that you have your own opinions and aren't afraid to make them known."

"Hmm…a rare breed I fear."

"You will find him, Sybil. You cannot be with a man who would stifle you and snuff out that fire within you, I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?" That surprised her. "And what do you suppose you could do about it?"

"Well…" He was embarrassed, having not known he was going to say that until he had said it.

"Perhaps you'll just have to marry me yourself." She was amused now and couldn't help but tease him. "That is the only way to guarantee I will not be stifled, isn't it?"

"And what makes you think I don't want some simpering, obedient wife? A proper lady prone to the vapours?" They stared at each other a moment before both bursting out laughing.

"I think such a wife would drive you absolutely insane within the first week." He couldn't deny that and so merely nodded. Their laughter was interrupted then by Robert's arrival. He seemed unsure what to make of the scene before him, but decided not to think on it and so settled a scolding gaze on his daughter.

"I do believe you were to be abed."

"Yes. Sorry, Papa, I just didn't want to leave Matthew alone." She stood quickly and moved to the door, Matthew rising with her.

"Well…go on now. Your mother is waiting for you. I'm afraid I could not convince her to seek her own bed without seeing you once more tonight." Sybil nodded.

"Goodnight, Papa. Goodnight, Matthew."

* * *

 **A/N - My first, and likely only, _Downton Abbey_ story. I read online that Matthew was originally supposed to end up with Sybil, and whether or not that's true, this is the result of a plot bunny that wouldn't go away.**

 **Review please!**


	2. A Different Crawley Sister

_Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – A Different Crawley Sister**

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sybil, Matthew couldn't get her words from the other night out of his head. She'd said that perhaps he'd have to just marry her himself, and though it was not something that had ever crossed his mind before now, he could not deny the appeal. Not only was Sybil the type of woman he could see himself with one day – smart, outspoken, opinionated, modern, to name a few qualities – but it would also solve the dilemma of Mary's rejection. He had never thought to marry a different Crawley sister than the one that had originally been all but pushed in his direction, but the appeal was there now that the thought had been put into his head. Still, she was a full decade younger than he, in many ways innocent of the world, yet more mature than many women older than her. For days the thought played on him, the words she had spoken in jest that he was now taking seriously. Even more so after he'd come to see her the day after the vote, to check on her injury, and she'd smiled at him, making him realize that not only could they be just as comfortable in marriage as he and Mary could have been, but knew without a doubt that he could perhaps love her one day, while with Mary there had always been that doubt. After a week of contemplation he finally decided to broach the subject with Robert, and brandy and cigars after dinner when it was just the two of them as the only men was the perfect time.

"I wonder, Cousin Robert, if you've given any thought to the future, now that Mary has rejected my proposal." He started with a seemingly innocuous question, though one that steered Robert's thoughts in the direction he wanted them to go.

"I do admit myself disappointed in her decision." Robert replied with a sigh. "But there is no helping it, I'm afraid. Mary has a mind of her own, and will not be forced."

"No indeed. Nor would I wish to force her, if she'd be unhappy with me. Of course, it does bring you all back to where you were two years ago. It seems that honour is not to be satisfied, as Cousin Violet would put it." Robert eyed him and Matthew wondered if he knew where he was going with this.

"It is sad knowing that upon my death Downton will no longer be in the care of my family. That is to say…not that it is leaving the family," He amended, wanting Matthew to know that he considered him, and Isobel, part of the family. "But that it will no longer be a part of my direct line."

"I understand your meaning." Matthew assured him, not feeling in the least offended.

"Why do you bring this up?" Robert then asked, eyeing him once again. Matthew sighed and thought how to put his thoughts into words, but Robert beat him to it. "This is about Sybil, correct?" Matthew's eyes widened just a fraction but it was enough for Robert, who smiled stiffly. "I saw the look she gave you that night. I believe the young folk nowadays call it a 'crush.' You believe it to be more than that?"

"No." He readily admitted. "In fact I think that if she did indeed have a crush on me that it went away after the excitement of that night wore off. I cannot deny, though, that the thought of marriage to Sybil has crossed my mind these last days." Robert nodded, having expected exactly that and the two men lapsed into silence for awhile, each taking a good swig of their brandy.

"It would 'satisfy honour'. You marrying Sybil." Robert said finally. "But is this what you want? Could it be what _she_ wants? For all her politics and modern views, Sybil is not so flighty as Mary, but much more grounded and, dare I say, honour and duty bound. If we put this to her she will accept, whether or not it is what she wants, for she will see it as our family's salvation."

"That is exactly why I wished to speak with you about it first. I will not say a word to her on the subject unless we both agree it is the right course to follow."

"You speak as someone who is also honour and duty bound. This is not what you want, is it Matthew? Yet, for the good of Downton, and our family, you will marry Sybil. No other reason necessary." Now it was Matthew's turn to sigh.

"You are not wrong, though there is more to it." Robert waited patiently for him to continue. "This last week I have come to realize that Sybil is the kind of woman I have always seen myself marrying. I believe we could be happy together. Perhaps even more so than Mary and I could have been."

"But you do not love her."

"No." He would not lie. "I care for her, certainly, but it is not love I feel for her. Not yet at any rate. I feel I could love her one day. As you and Cousin Cora grew to love each other, _after_ you had married." Robert could not deny that many happy and love filled marriages didn't start out as such. He certainly hadn't married Cora for love, nor she him, though they had both been committed to their marriage and love soon grew. They sat in silence again as Robert thought on what Matthew had said, as well as the consequences of both paths.

"You are quite determined?" He had to ask.

"No. But I think it the best solution for all involved." His honest admission gave Robert some relief, knowing that at least Matthew wouldn't go into this with any blinders on. "Do you disagree?"

"I can't say I do." He replied with a shake of his head. "It does indeed seem the best solution, as you said."

"Then shall I talk to Sybil?" Although he didn't disagree with Matthew, Robert still wanted to discuss this first with his better half.

"Let me speak with Cora first. Tomorrow will be soon enough to finalize any decisions." Matthew agreed and no more was said on the subject as they left the dining room to join the ladies.

 **~/~**

As it happened Cora was of the same mind as Robert, though she admitted she had not thought about it before. Hearing of both Matthew and Robert's thoughts though, had her gut instinct telling her that this did indeed solve everything, save perhaps Sybil's heart. The subject of their youngest daughter's marriage had not yet really come up, nor could either parent claim to know what was inside their daughter's heart. They had only officially launched Sybil into society last summer at the age of seventeen, which while she technically should have been made to wait until she was eighteen, Cora had agreed as Sybil's birthday was in September at the end of the London Season. Still, regardless of her young age, they saw it for the solution it was and knew Sybil would as well, and so decided to allow her to make the choice, however much they knew what her choice would be. Two days after his discussion with Robert, Matthew received a note saying only that he could call up at the house that afternoon if he liked to present his proposal. His mother, upon hearing the missive, thought it meant a business proposal he wished to put to Robert regarding the running of Downton, though Matthew himself knew better. He felt nervous as he made his way to the house, though it was nothing compared to the nerves and confusion Sybil felt. She'd been called in from her ride early to find her mother and Anna waiting for her, her best day dress already laid out.

"Mama, what's going on?" She asked as Anna helped her dress.

"Matthew is coming over to speak with you this afternoon." This only confused her more.

"And so I must wear my best day dress for Cousin Matthew?" That was new. He was a part of the family, and so saw her as dressed down as anyone else.

"He's coming to talk to you specifically, and you should look your best." With the dress on, Anna began to fix her hair under Cora's watchful eye. "Please promise me you will listen to what he says."

"Alright…" Anna was almost done her hair when a knock sounded at the door and Mrs. Hughes entered.

"Mr. Crawley is here, my lady." She addressed Sybil. "He awaits in the library."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." The housekeeper nodded at the dismissal and left with Anna, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"I want you to know that it's your decision."

"What is my decision? Mama, you are being entirely too cryptic, I don't know what you mean."

"You'll find out. Just listen to what he says, and then make the decision that is best for _you._ Alright?" Sybil nodded and left her room more confused than she'd ever been. He was standing by the window when she entered though turned and smiled upon seeing her, a smile she reciprocated fully.

"Matthew." She greeted. "Mama says you wished to speak with me."

"Yes." He couldn't help the sigh that passed through his lips, feeling already that this was harder than talking to Robert about it.

"Well what is it? You seem worried." Her brow furrowed and Matthew frowned knowing he was the cause of her own worry.

"Sybil, I'm going to speak plainly if that is alright with you. I'm afraid I don't know how else to do this."

"Of course." She readily agreed, preferring it when he spoke plainly, as he well knew.

And he did, he knew she hated it when people beat around the bush instead of just saying what they wanted.

"You are aware, of course, that Mary's rejection of me proves a complication. It was expected we would marry to stop all question of inheritance and satisfy honour, as Cousin Violet so often puts it. However, that is no longer an option. Marriage between me and Mary, that is, not not satisfying honour. I've thought hard on this, these last days and spoke with Cousin Robert after dinner the other night, and we agreed that there may be a solution…with your consent." He paused and looked to her, wondering if she'd drawn the right conclusions, but it appeared she'd not drawn any at all for she looked as confused as when she'd entered. With another sigh Matthew continued, seeing he'd have to spell it out for her. "If _you_ agreed to marry me, all would be as it should be." That saw something click for Sybil and her eyes widened, her mouth parting in shock. She sat then, unable to believe what she was hearing, for whatever she thought Matthew might have wished to speak with her about, this was certainly not it.

"I…I don't know what to say." She admitted finally, and Matthew knew it wasn't because she was overwhelmed with emotion as most women getting a proposal, but that she really just didn't know how to respond.

"It is a heady thought." He said, taking the seat opposite her. "And I'm sorry for dumping it on you."

"This is all about duty isn't it? You have no real desire to marry me." She spoke after a moment.

"Nor, I think, do you have a real desire to marry me. And yet here we are."

"Bound by duty." She finished what he would leave unsaid.

"It is entirely your decision, Sybil-"

"Is it?" He could see the furious spark in her eyes. "You know me well enough, Matthew, to know I care for my family enough to do what is best for them. Putting this to me you must know my answer." He hung his head slightly and nodded.

"Cousin Robert said something to the same effect when we spoke." Again Sybil didn't know what to say. She looked away from him out the window and Matthew could see a million thoughts and emotions flittering through her, most of them not good. "You look as if your world has come crashing down." It was the closest he could come to accurately describing the expression on her face, though he hoped to god he was wrong.

"Not crashing down, just…changed. Perhaps drastically so." She admitted. "You know me, Matthew, you know I wanted to do something with my life. That I'm a supporter of women's rights and am keen on changing the world for the better. I had not once thought to be Lady Grantham, nor did I have any aspirations to spend my life going from one charity function to another where we talk about making things better but not much else gets done as they're more social standing and show than anything else. I had never thought to spend my life hosting dukes and other dignitaries, flittering through London ballrooms and simpering over the latest fashions."

"I don't think anyone could ever accuse you of simpering, Sybil."

"Regardless, that is now what my life is to be. Papa was right when he told you I would accept. I know what it means to him, to Mama and Granny, to Carson even that Downton stay within the immediate family. No matter my own hopes and dreams, or my plans for the future, I will always put the family first. At least in something of this magnitude." Matthew nodded, agreeing with everything she said. Sybil had never been one to be afraid of scandal, pushing the boundaries, or even breaking social norms and tradition, but for the things that truly mattered she would always put her family first. He had his answer, knew she had accepted him if not in so many words, and yet he appeared to be waiting for more from her. "Could you ever love me, Matthew?" She found herself asking, the final piece being laid bare.

"Yes." He said with little hesitation. "I will not insult you by claiming to love you now, but I truly think that love will grow, and even if it is not a deep passionate love I think we would still be happy."

"I think it would be quite easy to love you." She murmured. "You are probably the only man I could love that my parents would approve of." That didn't surprise him. They both knew she would not be happy with some prissy aristocrat who oozed wealth and lived for their title, which were exactly the kind of men the Earl and Countess of Grantham would approve of for their daughters, at least mostly.

"So…?" He said after a moment and was glad to see a teasing glint enter her eyes, today's previous seriousness taking a backseat.

"If you are waiting for an answer, you will have to ask a question first." Knowing she was teasing he decided to play along and with an elaborate flourish, sank to one knee, taking her hands in his.

"Sybil Crawley. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. Something he was determined to change.

* * *

 **A/N - I always saw Sybil as the most kind and caring of the Crawley sisters. Yes she's an opinionated, political, modern woman for her time and the thought of an arranged marriage, of sorts, would repulse her; however, if it was what her family needed I don't think she'd hesitate. Especially before she fell in love with Tom, which she hasn't yet.**

 **Review please!**


	3. I Do

_Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – I Do**

* * *

They made the announcement to the family at dinner that evening, surprising both Sybil's sisters as well as the servants, though not surprisingly the Dowager had already known somehow. Congratulations were offered, though they seemed somewhat hollow from Mary, as if she was just realizing what it was she gave up, and however true that might be, it was too late now. Cora and Isobel immediately began planning the wedding, determining that May would be the perfect time. This meant they only had three months to plan everything, but they had little doubt they would succeed, especially once Granny got involved. While they'd told their family, and for Matthew that was really just about everyone that mattered to him, Sybil had one other person to tell, or, she supposed, to talk to, for he'd no doubt have already heard. She sought him out the following day, finding him in the garage next to the stables, which is where she'd told her mother she was going.

"Tom." She greeted softly. He looked up briefly before going back to work and Sybil sighed. "Please don't be like that."

"Like what, milady?"

"Tom, please." She came further into the garage, a sorrowful look on her face.

"What is it you want me to say?"

"I…I don't know." She admitted. "That you forgive me, I suppose."

"And what is it exactly I'm supposed to forgive you for?"

"For marrying Matthew."

"You don't need my forgiveness for that." He finally turned to look at her and she was glad at least that he didn't look angry, merely resigned. "It's not as if you were mine, or we'd made any promises to each other."

"I know, but-"

"Or really anything for that matter." He interrupted. "We talked, milady, and I like to think you enjoyed our talks as much as I did, but that is all that's happened."

"I know that." She said more surely. "I know that nothing's happened nor have we even talked about anything happening between us, but the potential was there…at least for me it was."

"For me too." His resigned look had a turned a bit sad and Sybil wasn't sure if she was happy he felt the same way, or sad that he was hurting because of it. "But had we pursued anything it would have torn us and your family apart. They never would have approved of a chauffer in the family."

"I wouldn't have cared." She insisted, coming forward and taking one of his hands on hers. "If things were different, and we wanted to be together, I wouldn't have cared what they thought."

"I'd like to think that's true." He murmured. "But we'll never know, and perhaps it's better that way."

"Perhaps." She agreed noncommittally.

"I'm just glad you're marrying someone who won't stifle you, who will let you have your opinions and your politics."

"And I know you will find someone who shares yours as well." The two smiled softly at each other and after hesitating only a moment, Tom bent down and kissed Sybil on the cheek.

"Goodbye…milady." He released her hand and stepped back and Sybil did the same, turning and leaving the garage. She felt sad that she never got the chance to pursue her feelings for Tom, but was not devastated by any means given she'd not had the chance to pursue them so they'd not had the chance to really grow. As she was making her way back to the house, Sybil saw Matthew up ahead, walking onto the grounds and all but throwing himself onto a bench. Curious, Sybil went after him, smiling as she approached and taking the seat next to his.

"We weren't expecting you till dinner." She said by way of greeting.

"Obviously." His reply was terse; clearly something was wrong.

"Matthew, what is it?"

"Did you ever plan to tell me about you and Branson?" He got right to the point, shocking Sybil who recoiled at the vehemence in his voice. "Or did you plan to cuckold me our entire marriage? I will _not_ be made a fool, Sybil. I will not have a wife unfaithful to me!"

"I beg your pardon?!" No longer only surprised, Sybil was getting insulted. "What on earth are you on about?"

"I saw the two of you. In the garage… _together._ " He snapped. "If you loved another you merely had to tell me, Sybil, and we could have avoided all this. I just hope mother has not told anyone outside the family or it might be too late to call it off."

"Call it off? You mean the wedding?"

"Yes the wedding! I will not marry a woman clearly in love with another man!"

"Now wait just a moment!" Sybil snapped back. "I am not in love with another man, Matthew."

"I saw-"

"You saw Tom and I talking, nothing more."

"Tom now, is it? And it was more than talking. He was holding your hand. He kissed you."

"Oh for goodness sake, it was nothing like that! And no, I do not love him." She continued before he could interrupt. "We were just talking. Tom and I…that's what we've been doing these last months since he came to Downton. Talking about politics, mainly, though also anything else that might interest us. He became a friend whom I didn't have to hide my unladylike opinions from. And alright, there was some attraction there, and maybe it could have grown into love, but it hasn't, and _nothing_ has happened between us. What you saw today was me…saying goodbye, for lack of a better term. I wanted to make sure he was alright after hearing about our engagement, to make sure that I hadn't read things wrong and his feelings ran deeper than I thought. He kissed me goodbye, _on the cheek_ , I might add. Now it's over and done with, there's nothing more to be said." It appeared that all the wind had been taken out of him, his anger disappearing quickly.

"So you don't love him?" He found himself asking.

"No, I do not." Matthew sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sybil. I jumped to conclusions, and I apologize."

"It actually sounded like you were jealous." She observed with a raised eyebrow. Matthew had no answer to that, though they both knew whatever jealousy he'd had did not come from a deep underlying love for her.

"More possessive than jealous, I think." He muttered.

"It was quite out of character for you, Matthew." Her tone was reprimanding. "I never thought you to be one to see your wife as your property."

"I don't." He tried to assure her. "Please believe me, Sybil, I do not see you as my property, not even close."

"But…" She sensed the but in his voice. He sighed.

"But…I saw him with _my_ fiancée. _My_ soon to be wife and I…I got angry."

"Hmm." Sybil hummed, not sure if she liked this side of Matthew, but letting it go for now. He had not once displayed such male chauvinist tendencies before and as such she was inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt for now. He had just lost the woman he loved, that he thought loved him and whom he thought to marry, only to have her reject him, quite callously in Sybil's opinion. To then see the next woman he was to marry with another man, regardless of how innocently, she could understand how it would upset him more than usual. "Regardless, you still jumped to conclusions. And the wrong ones at that."

"Indeed I did." He readily admitted. "Can you forgive me?" Sybil eyed him for a moment.

"I suppose." She said finally. "Just this once, mind you." Matthew gracious accepted her forgiveness and offered her his arm, the two making their way back to the house.

 **~/~**

Sybil was preparing for dinner that evening when Mary came to see her. It was hard to tell what her eldest sister was thinking, but knowing Mary, it was likely not to be pretty.

"So…you are marrying Cousin Matthew." She said and Sybil held in a sigh, having expected some kind of confrontation.

"Yes."

"I suppose someone had to, I mean since I wouldn't have him he had to settle for you or Edith. I suppose you are the lesser of-"

"Mary stop." Sybil said, turning to face her. "What are you doing?" Mary stared at her for a moment with that indiscernible look. "I'm not Edith, Mary. We don't exchange pointed barbs intent on hurting each other, and I don't feel I'm standing in your shadow. Yes, I'm marrying Matthew. Yes, I will one day be the Countess of Grantham, and not you." Sybil paused, taking in Mary's near shocked expression and feeling all the better that she stopped Mary's tirade before she could being.

"Sybil..." Mary wasn't sure what to say now.

"If you have something you want to say, then say it. But if you're here just to make me feel bad, or make yourself feel better by putting me down, then please leave." Still Mary sat there shocked, unable to believe that her youngest sister was speaking to her so. "You turned him down, Mary. You had your chance." Sybil turned back to her vanity, essentially dismissing her sister. Mary sat there for a few moments before getting up and making her way to the door. She turned back as if to say something even while her hand on was on the door, but thought better of it and left. Sybil sighed and dropped her head into her hands once she was alone again. She knew exactly how Mary could be, knew that she would very likely be thinking that even if she didn't want Matthew, that didn't give Sybil, or anyone for that matter, permission to have him. She would still view Matthew as hers and it was imperative that Sybil make her see otherwise. It would take time, but she knew that cutting Mary off at the knees was the right thing to do. In the following days she was proven right. Her words to her eldest sister hadn't stopped the barbed comments, but they seemed to have accelerated them and after a week they'd run their course.

 **~/~**

Sybil was never more glad that the Crawley's weren't a family who preferred London to their country estate than she was with her upcoming wedding. A large society wedding was something neither she nor Matthew wanted, and though it would not exactly be small, having the wedding in the village did put a limit on its size whereas those London socialites who married at St. Paul's did not. Still, the marriage of the future Earl of Grantham to one of the current Earl's daughters was nevertheless as grand an affair as their mothers could get away with and both were quite glad when it was over. As they rode back to Downton in the carriage, Sybil stole a glance at her new husband. _Husband._ The very word was foreign to her and she was still trying to process it.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked, reaching over and grasping her hand. Sybil smiled, though she could tell it came out forced and did not fool Matthew one bit. Unsure what to say, Matthew smiled tightly back and the two went through the rest of the day in a bit of a daze. The wedding night that neither had looked forward to came too quickly. Matthew, who was ten years Sybil's senior, tried to make things easy for his young new bride, though it was Sybil's straightforward, easygoing nature that ended up relieving any awkwardness. Afterwards they laid silently together, the awkwardness settling back in.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked for the second time that day. Sybil nodded. "You're certain? I didn't…hurt you?" She shook her said before letting out an agitated sigh and rolling over to face him.

"You didn't hurt me, Matthew." She assured him first before getting to the point of her agitation. "This isn't what it's going to be like every time, is it? This awkwardness?"

"I…" He wasn't entirely sure what to say but settled on. "I certainly hope not."

"As do I." She said with all sincerity. "I know this is knew for us both, but I want to make a real go of our marriage."

"As do I." It was his turn to say.

"Good. Then let us do away with the awkwardness now, it does no one any good." She leaned down to kiss him, and following her wishes, Matthew did not let her pull away awkwardly after a moment, but deepened the kiss.

 **~/~**

The two moved in to a new set of rooms at Downton, both agreeing that the Abbey was better than Crawley House in the village, but that Sybil's girlhood bedroom was not suitable for the two of them. Like Robert and Cora's rooms, the new suite came with an attached dressing room for Matthew – which pleased Molesley to no end, the duo butler and valet having moved with his employer to become a full time valet – though unlike Sybil's parents they didn't bother with the pretence of keeping a separate bed in there. Being married now Sybil got her own lady's maid instead of sharing with her sisters. While Anna would have been the obvious choice, everyone knew that she and Mary got along very well and that the eldest sister had planned to ask Anna to be her lady's maid when she herself got married. As such, Sybil let Anna be and asked Gwen, whom she got along very well with and had been helping to become a secretary. Gwen tried to protest saying that Sybil should choose someone else as she planned on leaving service, but Sybil disagreed, saying that it would give them more time together to help Gwen reach her goal; as the new lady's maid couldn't fight that logic, Sybil got her way.

With the wedding over with, life settled into a new normalcy. For Sybil this meant spending more time with her mother, learning about the duties that came with being Lady Grantham. She happily discovered that there was much more to being a countess then an endless parade of parties and dresses, flittering from one drawing room to the next. Of course she knew her mother was not like that, but she also knew that many titled ladies were, and so was quite happy to discover that Cora's job was much more than she thought, and centered around the estate, especially the well being of the staff; she had never truly paid attention before, never having expected to be Lady Grantham herself, so it was a nice surprise. Of course, even while the job of a countess was not what she had originally thought, there was still much that was stuck in the old ways, and in just a short while Sybil was discovering things we wanted to change, or help improve. She knew her father would not be amenable to such discussions and so took her ideas to Matthew, who she discovered was of a similar mind. Loving Robert as they, and know how he dedicated his life to Downton, they would have to tread carefully, but both were determined to make change happen, and see Downton prosper.

* * *

 **A/N - I'm playing a bit with the timeline here. Sybil and Tom didn't really start talking or having feelings for each other until season 2, but I wanted to have that scene with them. Tom will not appear again.**

 **The scene directly following it with Matthew being quite out of character kind of just got written without much thought, I mean to say I wrote it quite naturally, it wasn't planned for forced but just happened. Yes the possessiveness is out of character for Matthew, but I don't think a moment of it is too big a stretch. He just had Mary turn him down, the woman he loved, or thought he loved, and then he sees his new fiancée with another man. It was a moment of insanity said in the heat of anger and a bunch of other emotions, and he quickly realized what he'd said and backtracked; it's certainly, absolutely, not a character trait I'm giving him.  
**

 **The scene with Mary is all that's going to happen. I didn't want her and Sybil at odds but knew that Mary would have to say something so having Sybil cut her off seemed the best idea. There won't be an antagonistic Mary in this fic.**

 **Review please!**


	4. The Great War Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Great War Begins**

* * *

The routine Matthew and Sybil had settled into lasted until July of that year. Early that month Cora discovered that she was pregnant, placing Matthew's inheritance in jeopardy should the child be a boy. While happy at the news of another child, everyone had gotten used to Matthew as the heir over the last two years and him losing his place provided a complication in that he and Sybil had married because he was the heir and now it seemed that perhaps their marriage was unnecessary.

"Perhaps it would be best if we went to Manchester, if it should be a boy." Matthew said one night as he waited on Sybil to finish readying for dinner.

"You can't mean that." She protested, looking at him in the mirror so as not to disturb Gwen's handiwork with her hair. "This is our home."

" _Your_ home if you end up with a brother." He corrected. "For me I go from living in a place I had presumed to one day be mine to living off my father-in-law's, and one day my brother-in-law's, charity."

"You know no one will see it like that."

"Regardless it is true." Sybil stared at him a moment.

"Are you jealous of a yet unborn child who may not even be a boy?"

"Not jealous." He said with a sigh. "Simply…aggrieved. And not because I would no longer be an earl one day." Sybil said nothing, believing him only partially. While Matthew had never originally aspired to be an earl, for two years he had assumed he would one day be one. It was easy to say such things when it was never a possibility, but after so much time she wouldn't be surprised if his opinion had changed. "It is merely that two years ago my entire life was upended because some distant cousin who happened to be an earl no longer had any closer male relations. I accepted my new fate, moved to Downton, involved myself in the running of the estate, only to now find that the last two years might very well mean nothing. Our marriage might have been for nothing."

"It's not for nothing. Much has changed at Downton for the better since you got here." She left the subject of their marriage alone for now.

"If you say so." He muttered disbelievingly. "Nevertheless the fact remains that I will be living off someone's charity if I remain should the child be a boy, so it would be best if I leave and as my wife you would have to come with me. Unless you want a divorce, of course."

"Matthew!" Sybil gasped, turning to face him with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't blame you, Sybil. You're only eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you, you might as well spend it with someone you love rather than someone you married to 'satisfy honour.' "

"Matthew-"

"We can discuss it later. I shall see you downstairs." Striding to the door, Matthew left an incredulous Sybil and a somewhat embarrassed Gwen behind.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Sybil murmured, turning back to the mirror so Gwen might finish her hair.

"It's alright, my lady."

"He's just worried about what will happen to him if there's a Viscount Downton once again. Understandably." She seemed to be talking more to herself, but Gwen answered anyways.

"I thought Mr. Matthew was Viscount Downton. Is that not the title given to Lord Grantham's heir?"

"To the heir apparent, yes." Said Sybil. "Matthew is, or possibly was, the heir presumptive, and could never be the heir apparent as a brother of mine would displace him…as might be happening now."

"Whereas a son of Lord Grantham's could never be displaced as heir, the title going to another only in the event of…"

"Death, yes." Gwen blushed.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

"For what?" Sybil smiled softly and Gwen quickly finished her hair. Dinner was unusually quiet, each of them thinking about the new child and what would happen if it was a boy. After, before Carson could even bring out the brandy, Sybil pulled Matthew outside, intent on continuing their conversation.

"Do you want a divorce, Matthew?" She asked point blank. He stared at her for a moment, her own gaze daring him to say something other than the truth. Knowing he couldn't lie to her, Matthew sighed.

"No."

"Truly?" She needed to make sure. "I know our marriage didn't start out because we loved each other, but I thought we had been happy together these last couple of months."

"We have." He assured her before her words caught up with him. "Didn't _start out_ because we loved each other?" She held his gaze though he could see a faint blush enter her cheeks. "Sybil, are you trying to say you love me?" He felt a tightness in his chest as he awaited her answer.

"I care for you." She said. "Admittedly more than I did before, when you were merely Cousin Matthew. But love…? I've never loved someone before, not the way a wife should love her husband." Secretly Matthew was quite glad for that fact. "I don't know if I love you, Matthew, but I care deeply for you and I want our marriage to work. I don't want a divorce." The tightness in his chest lessened and Matthew couldn't stop a smile from forming.

"As do I." He said, taking her into his arms. "I care for you deeply as well, Sybil. And I don't want a divorce either." With a smile of her own, Sybil leaned up and met Matthew halfway in a kiss. Their wedding night had not been the last time the two had been intimate, though they were far from demonstrative in public, or semi-public, as they currently were. As such it was not really a surprise to Sybil when she entered the drawing room some minutes later to her sisters' teasing.

"There you are!" Said Mary. "We wondered if you ever planned to come in on your own or if we'd have to tear you two apart."

"Spying, Mary?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Surprisingly things with Mary had not developed as Sybil might have expected. The eldest Crawley sister had seemed to accept Sybil and Matthew's marriage after Sybil had shut her down the night after they had announced their engagement. She had gone to spend a few weeks with their Aunt Rosamund in London after the wedding and when she'd return Mary had seemed to accept things the way they were now and her and Sybil's relationship didn't change as Sybil once thought it might.

"Hardly." Said Edith. "You were just outside in full view of us all. Though Mary is right. We wondered if we'd have to throw a bucket of cold water over you two."

"Sybil is married." The Dowager spoke up in defense of her youngest granddaughter. "It is perfectly acceptable for her to be alone with her husband."

"Thank you, Granny."

"Though one must wonder if a bedchamber would not be more productive in the activity that was clearly on both of your minds."

"Granny!" Sybil was shocked while Edith and Mary tried to conceal their laughter, both failing miserably.

"Following that train of thought," The Dowager Countess continued.

"Must we?" Sybil muttered.

"Might you have some news for us soon?" Her insinuation was clear.

"Granny, we've only been married two months."

"Many brides have gotten with child on their wedding night."

"Well this one didn't."

"And there is nothing wrong with that." Isobel assured her daughter-in-law, shooting the Dowager a small glare. "As much as I look forward to a grandchild, don't feel pressured into having a child until both you and Matthew are ready, Sybil."

"Well its not really up to them is it?" Said Mary. "I mean look at Mama, having another child eighteen years after the last one."

"True, but I meant not to feel pressured into providing an heir." Isobel clarified. "It's the twentieth century after all, male heirs aren't everything anymore."

"Oh really?" Violet shot Isobel one of her looks, one that indicated the two were about to go at it. "Is a male heir not why we find ourselves in this situation at the moment? A male heir is what brought you here two years ago, and it is what might change things again if Cora's child is a boy."

"But it might not be." Cora said not for the first time, not wanting anyone to get their hopes up.

"No, it might not." Said Violet. "Which is why we must look also to Sybil for a son. Else her marriage to Matthew would have been for nothing."

"Not for nothing, surely." Sybil muttered. Isobel quickly jumped in to defend her son's marriage as well and with a look to their mother, the three Crawley sisters took their leave, Cora staying to play referee.

 **~/~**

Two weeks later, on August 4th 1914, it was a sombre house that prepared for the annual garden party. Cora had had a miscarriage after a fall, losing what would have been their one and only son. Robert tried to assure her that he was merely glad she was alright, but Cora knew he was hurting, just as she was. The only silver lining was that they now didn't have to worry about what would happen to Matthew. Though it certainly didn't make up for the loss of their child, it was still a relief they felt, though one no one brought up given the circumstances. O'Brien hovered over Cora like a mother hen in the days afterwards, seeming to take her mistress' sorrow personally and was heard more than once defending the Countess, stating clearly whenever anyone even muttered something against her that they had best keep their opinions to themselves for she would not see Lady Grantham hurt. The day of the garden party itself was bright and the mood cheerful for the most part, the family finally starting to come out of their sorrow now that enough time had passed, though understandably Cora herself was still quite melancholy. Sybil felt a great deal of joy for word arrived that day that Gwen's latest application to be a secretary had been successful. While it would mean she'd lose her maid, and friend, Sybil would not be happier for her. However, it was during that garden party that everything changed.

"Please, will you stop please?" Robert called out, running into the centre of things so as to be heard better. "My lords, ladies and gentlemen, can I ask for silence?" His expression and tone of voice didn't bode well and Sybil found herself instinctively moving to her husband's side, grasping his hand. "Because I very much regret to announce…that we are at war with Germany." There was nothing that could soften the blow of that news, regardless that in truth they had known it was coming, tensions with Germany having risen too high lately. After several minutes where everyone merely stood there, letting the news sink in, the partygoers began to disperse, none feeling in a party mood any longer, and rightfully so. A week later Matthew returned home one day and Sybil knew with but a look that he had enlisted. They had talked about it, and she knew he would, had known he wanted to enlist instead of waiting to be drafted as he no doubt eventually would be, but it was still like a punch to the gut to know that it was very real now and he would be going to war. They told the family that evening at dinner and as proud as they were, none were actually happy, though they hadn't expected them to be. Three days later Matthew went off for training in Richmond. He spent nearly twelve weeks there, returning as Lieutenant Crawley and having just under a week before he was to ship out to France.

"You will write." Sybil didn't even bother to pose it was a question. The two were lying in bed the night before Matthew was to go to war, and both were feeling the strain of what was to come.

"Of course."

"Properly. Not just about trivial matters." She leaned up to look him in the eye. "Don't feel you have to bottle things up to protect me, I'm stronger than I look." Matthew smiled.

"Yes. Yes you are." He agreed readily, leaning up himself so as to kiss her before they both settled back down, Sybil's head resting on his chest, while his arm was wrapped around her. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence for awhile until Sybil spoke again.

"I'm not pregnant." Matthew startled and looked down at her.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, not having expected it.

"From all the looks I'm getting as people wonder if Downton will have a new heir, what with the current heir going off to war." Matthew sighed and settled back down, now understanding where she was coming from; Robert himself had not so subtly probed about a grandchild just that evening during brandy after dinner.

"Unfortunately I don't think we can stop them from looking."

"No, I suppose not." She agreed.

"Are you disappointed to not have a child yet?" He asked, wondering if he had indeed heard longing in her voice.

"Not really." She said somewhat hesitantly. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to it." Matthew felt relieved, feeling the exact same way. "I did want you to know though. So you don't go off to war tomorrow wondering."

"It will happen when it happens." He said wisely. "Perhaps you will surprise me with a baby while I'm on leave one time, and perhaps not. If nothing else, know that I will not be disappointed if you don't, nor will I be unhappy if you do." Sybil smiled and leaned up to kiss her husband again. Matthew deepened the kiss and rolled them over to lie on top of her. "Though there is something to be said for speculation."

"Oh?" Sybil raised and eyebrow, clearly amused.

"It can lead to anticipation, excitement, which can give a man something to live for when he goes off to war." He replied between kisses.

"I see." Sybil brought her arms up and wrapped them around her husband. "Well, I would be a poor wife indeed if I didn't do all I could to give my husband something to live for before he goes to war."

* * *

 **A/N - Bit of a time jump, not really much of their early married days, but this is where it led me. There will be at least a few chapters to cover the war, though more the later years, so there will be another time jump then things slow down.  
**

 **Review please!**


	5. MIA

_Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – MIA**

* * *

For two years Sybil could count on one hand the number of times she saw her husband as the war continued. The two existed in the same world, but rarely together; not a conductive environment for newly weds, though neither of them complained. A year after Matthew had gone off to war Sybil could no longer simply sit at home everyday and on the suggestion of her mother-in-law she began training as a nurse. It was gruelling work, she'd never worked this hard in her entire life, but every second was rewarding and she'd never had such a sense of purpose. Predictably her father had been initially incensed by his daughter, and the future Countess of Grantham at that, working; however, the Dowager of all people set him straight, saying they could not think it anything but respectable when everyday they were treated to pictures of duchess and even princesses wearing the red cross uniform. While she'd been nervous about telling her family about her plan to become a nurse, Sybil had not been worried at all about telling her husband. She knew he'd approve and his return letter after she told him her plan proved her right. His letter was one of many they'd exchanged over the two years, Matthew keeping his promise to tell her the truth of what was going on while she regaled him with tales of Downton, their family, her nurse training and eventual job at the hospital serving under Doctor Clarkson. Sybil found herself looking forward to his letters, feeling hopeful every time the post arrived and utterly disappointed when there was no letter from him. Her worry for him grew beyond reason, as did her excitement when word came that he had a week of leave and would be coming home soon. Rightly so, Sybil concluded that she was in love with her husband. The realization made her practically giddy and she couldn't wait for him to return. Sybil told him that she loved him the very night he returned, and the look he gave her made her heart soar.

"I had hoped you had come to love me as well." He said happily.

" 'As well?' " She raised an eyebrow. "You love me, Matthew?"

"You ask that as if it is some big secret."

"You've never said anything before."

"I did not want you to feel you had to return my affections." He confessed. "I had hoped that in your own time you would realize it on your own."

"And it only took me two years." She grumbled. "You were so patient with me."

"You are young, Sybil, only just twenty. Of course I was patient." Sybil pursed her lips but said no more, choosing instead to kiss him senseless. The following morning there was a clear shift between the two and all could see it. Their smiles were just a little bit brighter and it often seemed that they only had eyes for each other, even in a crowded room. The Earl and Countess couldn't have been happier, nor could Mrs. Crawley or the Dowager; the latter of whom made a point of saying that perhaps it was best that no child had come before they realized their feelings for each other, it might confuse the child after all, but now they had no excuse. The raised eyebrow she sent in Sybil's direction clearly dared her youngest granddaughter to defy her. Sybil merely smiled and nodded, waiting to burst into laughter until later when she told Matthew, who had escaped the Dowager's scrutiny by virtue of being a man and not welcome at the ladies' after dinner gathering in the drawing room. The two had indeed had quite a laugh, though it did bring up the subject of children once again. They'd been married for over two years and still they had not conceived. Granted, for the majority of those years Matthew had been away at war and so they'd seen each other only infrequently. However, that did not mean that their time together was spent idle; while they weren't exactly trying to conceive, they also weren't exactly not trying.

 **~/~**

1917 arrived and passed in a similar fashion, though Sybil grew more involved with her work at the hospital. She helped convince her parents to open Downtown as a convalescent home for wounded soldiers when Downton's hospital became beyond over crowded and men were being sent far away to convalesce though they did not wish to, one man even taking his life after being forced away from the only support he had since being injured at the front. It was early 1918 when Sybil saw her husband again, this time having him home for a full two weeks. Eventually though, Matthew did have to return to the front and he went without news of a child, nor without ever having really discussed it with Sybil, and like every time before both put it from their minds. And so, two months later it was a surprised Sybil who discovered that she was finally pregnant.

"Congratulations, Sybil dear, that's wonderful news!" Robert exclaimed, moving forward to embrace his daughter.

"Indeed." The Dowager agreed. "You must take extra care. You will tell Dr. Clarkson that you are no longer available to work at the hospital, of course."

"Certainly not!" Said Sybil, looking aghast. "Being pregnant does not mean I'm invalid. I will continue at the hospital as long as I am able."

"But-"

"I'm certain your grandmother does not mean for you to give up being a nurse." Cora intervened. "Merely that you will need to be more careful and perhaps leave some of the more strenuous activities to the other nurses." Sybil knew very well that that was not what her grandmother meant, but she let the matter go since the Dowager said no more, merely pursing her lips.

"Have you written to Matthew yet?" Edith asked.

"No. He has leave next month and I'd rather tell him in person."

"I'm certain he will be thrilled!" Isabel, who hadn't stopped beaming since hearing the news, assured her daughter-in-law. Sybil was certain she was right; she had no doubt as to Matthew's reaction to her pregnancy.

"Everyone downstairs is very pleased with the news, my lady." Said Lily, who after Gwen's departure had taken over as her lady's maid. Like before, Sybil's choice in lady's maids had caused a bit of a disturbance giving that Lily had no training as a lady's maid, nor had she been at Downton very long; once again everyone thought that Anna should have been given the position. It was understandable that she had been passed over for Gwen, given that the former maid and Lady Sybil were known to be quite close, but to be passed up for such a junior maid was nearly unthinkable. Sybil's reasoning though remained. She knew that Anna and Mary had a close relationship similar to hers and Gwen's and that Mary would want to take Anna with her whenever she married, that had not changed. Still, since so many thought that the 'honour' of being the personal maid to the future Lady Grantham should belong to Anna, Sybil had offered her the position, explaining why she hadn't done so originally, and Anna had confirmed her belief that she would go with Lady Mary when the time came and luckily the offer and decline calmed things down.

"Even Miss O'Brien has been seen smiling. She even told me to ask her should you need anything I'm uncertain about!" It was said almost incredulously, which was understandable given O'Brien's usual temperament. "I suspect it's because her Ladyship is so happy at the thought of a grandchild." Sybil certainly couldn't disagree with that. O'Brien's care for Lady Grantham had obviously grown when Cora had lost her child all those years ago and it had not diminished since. Sybil knew that when she'd chosen Lily has her lady's maid her mother had asked O'Brien to help Lily settle in and she'd done so without complaint. It didn't surprise anyone that something which clearly brought Cora so much joy would garner O'Brien's attention, and even protection, as well. No one knew why O'Brien had such a change of heart, it was no big secret that she barely tolerated most people, but things had changed when Cora lost her child, and though they sometimes still wondered if there was something more to it, they had written it off long ago as her mistress' deep sorrow being the reason for the change.

"Thank you, Lily." Sybil said with a smile. "It is wonderful news. I only wish Matthew were here for it."

"Captain Crawley will be back soon, my lady." She tried to sound reassuring. "And we'll hear him shout for joy all the way from the servants hall." Lily's words did reassure Sybil, though it was short lived. A week later a letter arrived from Matthew saying that his leave had been postponed and it would likely be another month before he returned home. Sybil was naturally upset, especially given the news she had to share, but reasoned that another few weeks wouldn't make much of a difference. Two days before Matthew was to return, another letter arrived postponing his return for two more weeks. This letter arrived mere days before a third that told Sybil he would not return for yet another three weeks. By then Sybil was nearing the middle of her second trimester and had put off telling Matthew he was to be a father for almost three months. She wanted to tell him in person, and kept reasoning that he would be home soon, except that letter after letter arrived postponing his return home. Her pregnancy had had become blatantly obvious now and she war garnering some odd looks from the villagers every time she was out in her nurse's uniform, her small but obviously there belly poking out from under her apron. Such looks usually wouldn't bother Sybil, but between her worry over Matthew and her duties as a nurse she was growing tired quite quickly these days and couldn't find the energy to ignore the looks and whispers, and so she asked Doctor Clarkson to be assigned strictly to the convalescent home so she didn't have to venture into the village every day. Doctor Clarkson agreed quickly, even going so far as to say he was going to suggest it himself soon given her condition. While certainly not incapacitated, as her pregnancy progressed it became harder for Sybil to perform certain tasks, nor was it exactly good for her to be around those at the hospital given that many injuries contracted infection and made the patients quite ill. Being stationed at Downton allowed Sybil to still be useful while being around those who did not need as much care. When Matthew's fourth letter postponing his leave arrived a couple weeks later, Sybil wasn't in the least surprised, though the upset she felt could not be diminished. She was now entering her sixth month of pregnancy, and had yet to tell her husband, so finally she reasoned that it was all right to tell him in a letter. Barely a few days after she had posted the letter to her husband, Sybil received the second worst news a person could about their loved ones fighting at the front.

"Thank you Carson." Sybil said with a smile, accepting the telegram that had just arrived. Opening it with nothing more than curiosity, Sybil felt her heart stop as she read the very first line _'We regret to inform you…'_ As she read on, Sybil could not stop the sob the escaped her nor the tears that fell.

"Sybil!" Her reaction had naturally drawn the attention of the family, though she wasn't aware of it, her hand trembling as she read the note over again.

"Sybil, darling, what is it?" Cora asked, coming to her daughter's side. Instead of answering Sybil pressed her hand over her mouth, stifling another sob. Robert reached for the telegram and gently pried it from her hands. He began to tremble himself as he read it.

"Robert?" Cora all but demanded.

"Matthew…Matthew has…"

"No he hasn't." Mary said forcefully, joining her mother at her sister's side, Edith following suit. Mary had loved Matthew once, though she had rejected his proposal. She knew deep down that they would not make each other happy, not in the long run at any rate, and she couldn't bring herself and force that unhappiness on either of them, even though they would have no doubt been blissfully happy for the first few years. It had taken her time to realized all that, but seeing how happy Matthew was now with Sybil, even though their marriage had started out as nothing more than one of convenience to 'satisfy honour', Mary was once again glad of the decision she had made. That didn't mean though that all her feelings for Matthew had instantly disappeared. She still cared for him a great deal, even so much as to regret rejecting him at times, and it wasn't just for her sister's sake that she refused to believe Matthew dead.

"No, he is not dead." Robert assured them and they all breathed a sigh of relief. "However, he is…missing."

"Missing?" Isobel asked, having grasped her at once nemesis and dearest friend's hand for comfort, the Dowager giving it without comment, given the news they all thought the letter held.

" 'Missing in action' it says. The General writes that while on patrol, Captain Crawley and his batman, Private Mason, were trapped behind enemy lines and disappeared. So far no search has yielded any hints as to their whereabouts."

"Oh, dear lord." Mary murmured, grasping Sybil's hand that much tighter, her youngest sister having still not said a word. The next thing she knew, Sybil had pulled her hand away and was running out the door and upstairs, Cora following close behind. The rest of the family stayed together, discussing what could be done, though they knew there was little, before finally dispersing. Mary and Edith, in a rare show of unity, went together to check on their sister, finding her in her room, her head resting in her mother's lap with Cora running a comforting hand through her hair as she had with all of them at some point, when they'd been particularly upset as children.

"Papa says he will telephone the war office in the morning and see what he can find out." Mary reported.

"I'm sure Cousin Matthew is just fine, Sybil." Edith tried to be reassuring.

"I can't lose him." She murmured. "Not now…" Her hand went to her belly, cradling her unborn child protectively.

"Oh my darling." Mary whispered, bending to kneel before Sybil and grasping her hand. "You won't lose him. Matthew loves you more than anything in the world. He would never leave you, of that I have no doubt. And we will all be there to celebrate when you are together again." Sybil managed the barest of smiles and a brief squeeze of Mary's hand, knowing that her sister's words were heartfelt. The two had had a rather awkward, though necessary, talk when Sybil realized she was beginning to fall in love with her husband. Sybil had asked straightforwardly if Mary still loved Matthew, to which her elder sister had simply said yes, though she knew that she and Matthew were not meant to be together and she harboured neither resentment nor a desire to get Matthew back. Sybil wasn't sure at the time if she had believed Mary; however, her eldest sister's actions in the months following gave credence to her words and so she had relaxed.

"Yes, it will be quite a joyous occasion. More so when this little one joins us." Edith, surprisingly, agreed with Mary, having come over to sit on the bed next to her mother. Sybil smiled briefly again and reached over to grasp Edith's hand, taking comfort from both her sisters and her mother. Cora smiled softly at her three girls, knowing, at least, that whatever was to come, the three would deal with it together.

* * *

 **A/N - Only a few chapter left I'm afraid, this was never meant to be a long fic.**

 **Review please!**


	6. Transected

_Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Transected**

* * *

There was no news for nearly two weeks. Sybil threw herself into her nursing to keep herself occupied and made sure to take care of herself for her baby's sake, but otherwise she was barely living. Every morning she would eagerly look to her father, hoping he'd received some news from the war office, only to be disappointed. When word finally did come, it wasn't in the form of a letter or telegram, but the man himself. The officers were at lunch in the main hall when he walked in. Even though there were members of the family and staff around to recognize him it still took several moments for them to see beyond the uniform. When they did, Anna gasped and Edith could not stop the cry of "Matthew!" that left her, drawing the attention of the rest of the family, who came out from the library or drawing room.

"Oh thank god!" Sybil sobbed, clutching her father's arm for a moment before rushing forward into her husband's embrace. For his part, Matthew wore a bright smile, though it quickly turned to shock when he truly caught sight of his wife.

"Sybil!" He gasped, holding her ever so gently, though he'd been prepared to crush her to him. Sybil cried unashamedly and instead of allowing the spectacle to continue, Robert ushered them all into the drawing room "Sybil, darling, please calm down." Matthew begged, though she continued to cry, muttering "you're all right!" over and over again. It took several minutes for her to calm and none save Matthew tried to make her stop, knowing how wretched she had been these last weeks. Finally when she calmed, Matthew pulled away enough to look at her, and her growing belly.

"I wanted to tell you so many times." She said, smiling with still watery eyes. "I meant to tell you when you were due for leave four months ago, but it kept getting pushed back. I finally sent a letter, but that was mere days before we heard you were missing."

"William and I were caught behind enemy lines." He said the part they already knew. "We hid wherever we could for days, slowly moving back to our trench line without being seen. We finally made it, starving for both food and water, but very much alive. Considering what could have happened, a few days without food and little water is quite all right as far as I'm concerned. Given how weak we were they finally had to give us our leave, we would be no use to anyone otherwise. William's here too, he went downstairs to see Daisy, he's quite sweet on her." They all smiled and Sybil had stopped trembling enough for Matthew to release her to say hello to his mother and the rest of the family. They talked for several more minutes before Matthew excused himself and Sybil, taking her up to their room. Once the door closed he finally allowed himself to turn his full attention to his unborn child. He seemed quite in awe as they sat on the bed and he placed a hand over where his child grew.

"You certain it's only been six months?"

" _Only_?" Sybil shot him a look. "You were supposed to be home four months ago!"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She honestly couldn't blame him. They were at war, he was on the front lines, and he could hardly just up and leave when he chose. "But yes, it has only been six months. Mama tells me I'll grow much bigger before he comes out."

" _He_?" Sybil rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously I don't know that it's a boy. But it would be nice. All of the pressure for a male heir, the reason we married, would be fulfilled. We could then get on with our lives without the worry of Downton's future hanging over us." Matthew looked at her and conceded her point.

"So long as you know I will be very happy with a girl." Though he knew her reasoning was sound, Matthew could not quite leave it at that.

"I do." She said sincerely, causing Matthew to smile and lean down to kiss her.

 **~/~**

Matthew had a blissful week at home before he and William had to return to France. With the usual pattern for leave being every three months or so – for an officer at any rate, though many men went a full year before being granted a week at home – and with the baby due in little over three months, Matthew promised to do all he could to be at home when their baby was born. He kept his promise, though not in a way any of them would have wished. A mere two weeks after having scared Sybil by disappearing behind enemy lines, Matthew was once more the cause of her fear as word reached them that he had been injured in battle. It was critical, they were told, though he was alive. William too had been injured and was in a worse state than Matthew. Sybil rushed to the hospital, donning her nurse's uniform for the first time in weeks, having given it up in the last couple months of her pregnancy when she could no longer do much of anything, let alone anything useful at the hospital. She knew she would be of no use for any heavy lifting, but she could certainly help patch him up, and though Doctor Clarkson had looked like he wanted to fight her on it, he'd wisely kept his mouth shut when he saw the combination of determination and desperation in her eyes. She stifled a sob when they brought him in, still bloodied and bruised, but allowed herself no more than a minute to wallow in her despair before she got right down to helping wherever she could. When he was finally cleaned up, Sybil was glad at least to see that it had looked worse than it was. At least, she hoped it did; only Doctor Clarkson would be able to say how bad his injuries really were. They had pumped him full of morphine to help with the pain and it had knocked him out, for which she was also glad, and so once they had done all they could for him she settled in to wait for him to wake. Though Sybil had wanted to stay at the hospital with him throughout the night, her father had come to take her home whether or not she wanted to, given she was now entering her final trimester. Surprisingly Mary came with him and offered to stay with Matthew where she could not. To many, having your husband's former love sitting with him and likely being the first one he saw when waking from his injury would be threatening; however, Sybil felt nothing but relief that he sister would be there with Matthew, regardless of their former relationship. The following morning when Sybil finally made it back to the hospital, Doctor Clarkson was already examining Matthew. She stood back not wanting to interrupt until the doctor was done, though her father, who'd returned with her, went over and called Mary out.

"He's awake?" Sybil asked.

"Yes." Mary answered, greeting her sister with a hug.

"Has Doctor Clarkson said anything? Do we know what happened?"

"A shell landed near them, him and William." She said. "The explosion threw Matthew against something. Doctor Clarkson thinks there may be trouble with his legs." Sybil was visibly upset, though she refrained from bursting into tears, though how she was unsure. Before she could ask anything else Doctor Clarkson left Matthew's side and came over.

"Not good news I'm afraid." He said. "I'd say the spinal cord has been transected, that it is permanently damaged."

"So he won't walk again?" Sybil knew the truth though she still couldn't stop it from being a question.

"If I'm right, then no, he won't. It's a shock to be sure, but I would say in all likeliness he will regain his health. This is not the end of his life."

"Of course it isn't." There was an edge to Sybil's voice and thankfully Doctor Clarkson knew her well enough to not take it personally. With a quick thank you to the doctor, Sybil went over to her husband's side, glad to see the smile on his face when she stepped around the screen.

"My darling."

"Oh Matthew!" She went over to him and grasped his hand, leaning over to kiss it. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to be the cause of your worry. Especially not again so soon"

"Don't you dare apologize!" She chastised. "You're alive and that's the only thing that matters."

"Is it though?" She could see the sorrow setting in and wondered how much Doctor Clarkson had told him.

"Yes." She insisted simply.

"What did he say? How bad is it?"

"You've only been here twenty-four hours, nothing will have settled down yet." She didn't want to lie to him, but she also wasn't sure how conductive to his recovery the truth would be.

"Tell me." He all but begged, and Sybil knew she couldn't keep it from him.

"He says you may have damaged your spine." There was no way to break that to him gently.

"My legs?" He clearly knew exactly what that meant. She nodded.

"A transected spine means paralysis below the waist. However, Doctor Clarkson says the first task is to rebuild your health." While she wouldn't hide the truth from him in hopes of speeding his recovery, she also wouldn't let the truth affect it more than necessary. "And that's what we have to concentrate on."

"I see."

"And he says there is no reason why you should not have a perfectly full and normal life."

"Just not a very mobile one." He said bitterly.

"You must think me very feeble if you think that would make a difference." Her own voice had a tinge of bitterness to it as she tried not to take offense, her pregnancy hormones not making that an easy feat.

"I know it wouldn't. And I love you so much for saying it." He rushed to assure her, wanting her to know he never doubted her love for him. "But it is not just my legs though is it? Paralyzed below the waist means…it means I can never truly be a husband to you again."

"That side of things is not important to me, I promise." He clearly didn't believe her.

"My darling, its not important now. But it will be. And it should be." He said. "Especially if our child is a girl. Then we married for naught."

"Don't start this again." She both begged and ordered. They'd had this discussion before, years ago when Lady Grantham had been pregnant, for a boy would have displaced Matthew as the heir, making their marriage meaningless, or so he had tried to claim. "Our marriage will never be meaningless, Matthew. I love you. And whether this child is a girl or a boy that will not change." No matter that he might know she spoke the truth, he clearly wasn't ready to accept it.

"No, Sybil. I can never produce an heir and that changes everything."

"But it might not. We might have a s-"

"And I couldn't possibly be responsible for stealing away the life you ought to have." He cut over her and Sybil recoiled, tears coming unbidden to her eyes.

"I'm going to pretend to not understand your meaning. Because you can't possibly-"

"But I can. Sybil if I cannot be a husband to you, you can divorce me and-" She cut him off this time, though not with words. Unable to believe what he was saying, no matter that it might simply be the shock of it all, Sybil got up and walked out.

* * *

 **A/N - If you're thinking that Sybil wouldn't let it end like this you're right, I don't think it a spoiler to tell you that now. However, Matthew's reaction to his injury I don't think is out of character, and not just because he reacted like this in the show.**

 **Review please!**


	7. The Birth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – The Birth  
**

* * *

Lord Grantham said nothing when his youngest daughter asked to be taken home so soon after arriving, assuming the pregnancy was making her too emotional to handle dealing with Matthew's injury. Mary knew better. She told her father that she would stay for awhile and immediately went to see Matthew.

"What did you say to Sybil?" She asked, taking enough care for his condition to keep her tone level.

"Only what she already knew." He replied. Mary waited, clearly expecting him to elaborate. "I told her that my inability to be a husband to her would free her from her marriage vows and that I would not hold her to them.

"Oh, Matthew!" Mary explained in obvious disappointment. "I cannot believe you would say such a thing. Actually, I do believe you would say such a thing, but I do not believe you would _mean_ it."

"Of course I meant it."

"That is your injury talking, not you."

"But I am my injury now." He said forcefully. "This is my life now; lame and useless."

"Your hypocrisy astounds me." He looked somewhat shocked by her words. "How many times have I heard you say that the men returning from war having given limbs, and nearly their lives, for their country were heroes? Heroes who were not useless and deserved our support after all they had done? Heroes who should not be ashamed of their injuries? And yet here you are ashamed of yours, calling yourself lame and useless." He clearly wanted to argue with her but thought better of it. Seeing at least that he had conceded this much, Mary softened and reached over to grasp his hand. "It is going to be hard, very hard, there is no doubt about that. But you will get through this, we will all help you. We will support our family's hero." That managed to get a smile from him though it quickly left.

"Sybil shouldn't have to deal with a lame husband. I can't ask it of her." Mary raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think she is going to be asking for your opinion. She may be uncharacteristically upset, having run out of here in tears, but that is the baby's doing. Once she has calmed down I've no doubt that Sybil will dig her heels in and carry on as if you had never said anything. Well, that or she'll do a very good impression of Granny and call you on the carpet as if you're a naughty child. She's gotten very good at that these last few months."

 **~/~**

Sybil decided on a combination of the two. She returned later that day as if nothing had happened and continued on like that for the next couple weeks until Matthew was released from hospital to return to Downton. He'd been given a wheeled chair and now that he was healed enough to go for walks in the garden Sybil took this opportunity to push his chair far from the house and have a chat in private.

"I never want to hear you say such things again, Matthew." She said, looking him in the eyes after she'd parked his chair next to a bench and taken a seat herself. "You are my husband and I love you. I promised to stay with you in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and though I did not love you as a wife should love her husband when I said those words, I still meant them, and I mean them even more now." Matthew opened his mouth to speak but Sybil wouldn't give him the chance. "I don't care what argument you have for why I should divorce you, I don't want to hear it! You are not getting rid of me, Matthew Crawley, not now not ever so you had better get used to our life together as it is now, because this, us, _together,_ is your reality for as long as you live." Matthew looked at her silently and she waited for him to say something. "Matthew!" She said sharply when he didn't speak fast enough for her liking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you finished? I didn't want to interrupt." The amusement in his eyes was clear and Sybil wasn't sure if she liked it and was upset that she didn't know. Usually she would take it as a good sign, but being pregnant her hormones were making her out of sorts so she wasn't sure if she liked him making fun of her.

"Matthew…" She settled for growling.

"Sybil," He replied, reaching over and taking her hand. "I love you. And I love you all the more for how you have stuck by me these last weeks."

" _Of course_ I stuck by you! You're my husband and I love you!"

"I know." He said, placating her before she could work herself up, as she appeared to be doing. "But as I was, as injured as I was, I thought you would be better off without me. I was convinced that no matter how much you may love me, you would quickly come to resent me."

"I could never resent you, Matthew. Especially not for something like this." He smiled softly.

"I see that now. I'm afraid in the shock of it all I couldn't. All I could see was what I would be putting you through."

"And now?"

"And now I see that I did not give you enough credit. Your sincerity has shone through, Sybil, as always and for all the doubts I had previously…they are gone." It was the right thing to say if the happy tears in her eyes were anything to go by.

Things got better for Sybil and Matthew after that. They were, of course, still dealing with navigating their new life with Matthew unable to walk, but they were making it work for them. As the last couple months of her pregnancy passed, Sybil grew more and more uncomfortable and more and more unsteady on her feet before finally giving in to her husband's, and Doctor Clarkson's, request to stay in bed and rest until the baby came. However, there was one day where she refused to stay in bed, and understandably so. At 11:00am on November 11th, 1918, the entire household gathered in the main hall to mark the end of the war.

"I think while the clock strikes, we should all make a silent prayer to mark the finish of this terrible war and what that means for each and every one of us." Said Lord Grantham, addressing them all a mere minute before the clock struck 11. "Let us remember the sacrifices that have been made and the men that will never come back, and give them our thanks." As the clock chimed silence reigned, lasting a full minute. "Thank you everyone." The Earl spoke when the minute was over. "Remember, this is not just the end of a long war, but it is the dawn of a new age. God bless you all." Very little changed in the daily lives of those at Downton in the coming days save that they no longer opened the paper with trepidation, thinking to find news of another thousand or more men killed on the battlefield. The house was still open for the recovering soldiers, who would certainly not be turned away simply because of the end of the war. However, as the weeks passed more and more men left for home as they recovered until only a few remained. It was within this much quieter house that Sybil went into labour in early December. Lord Grantham had asked a renowned obstetrician, Sir Philip, who had delivered many royal babies and future peers of the realm to deliver his first grandchild. Doctor Clarkson had been a bit put out, though did not complain too much given there were still wounded soldiers in his hospital. Still, with each soldier recovering well and the nurses having things well in hand, Doctor Clarkson was able to accept Lady Grantham's invitation to be present as well. It was there that the cordiality between the village doctor and Harley Street obstetrician ended. Sir Philip proclaimed Sybil in perfect health and that there were absolutely no concerns, though Doctor Clarkson was not so certain.

"Lady Sybil's ankles are swollen. She seems…muddled."

"What sort of muddled?" Asked Lady Grantham.

"Not quite there, not quite in the present moment."

"And what do you think it means?" Asked Mary, the entire family, sans Sybil and Matthew, being present.

"It means she's having a baby." Sir Philip scoffed. "A word, Doctor Clarkson." He said pulling the doctor aside, who relented under the titled man's stern glare for a couple hours, until he could no longer do so in good conscience.

"I believe that Lady Sybil is at risk of eclampsia."

"What is that?" Asked Lord Grantham.

"A rare condition from which she is not suffering." Sir Philip tried to assure them, shooting Doctor Clarkson a withering look.

"Tell him why you think she may be." Lady Grantham was having none of Sir Philip's posturing.

"Her baby is small, she is confused, and there is far too much albumen, that is, protein, in her urine."

"Doctor Clarkson please!" The Earl snapped. "Have you forgotten my mother is present?"

"Please," The Dowager clearly didn't believe herself as delicate as her son did. "A woman of my age can face reality far better then most men."

"The fact remains, if I am right, we must act at once."

"And do what?" Mary wanted to know, nor sure which doctor she should trust.

"Get her down to the hospital and deliver the child be caesarean section."

"But is that safe?" Asked Edith.

"It is the opposite of safe. It would expose mother and child to untold danger." Said Sir Philip. "She could pick up any kind of infection in a public hospital."

"An immediate delivery is the only chance of avoiding the fits brought on by the trauma of natural birth." Doctor Clarkson stressed. "It may not work, but-"

"Honesty, at last!" Sir Philip interrupted. "Even if she were at risk of eclampsia, which she is not, a caesarean is a gamble which might kill either or both of them."

"I think we must support Sir Philip in this." Lord Grantham decided.

"But it's not our decision." Mary insisted. "What does Matthew say?"

"Matthew has not hired Sir Philip. He is not master here, not yet at any rate, and I will not put Sybil at risk on a whim. If you are sure, Sir Philip?" Lord Grantham gave him a hard stare, practically daring him to be anything but certain.

"I am quite, quite certain." He tried to be reassuring.

"You're being ridiculous. Obviously, we have to talk to Matthew." The Countess agreed with her daughter. Lord Grantham turned to his mother for help.

"Don't look at me. Cora is right. The decision lies with Sybil's husband." The Dowager's words amounted to a final decision, as they often did, and so they went to see Matthew.

"Could we get her to hospital?" He asked after being told what was going on. He seemed to be on Doctor Clarkson's side, which Sir Philip didn't like at all.

"To move her now would be tantamount to murder."

"Sir Philip, admit it. You're beginning to detect the symptoms yourself. You can see her distress." The doctor tried to reason with him.

"Can you?" Asked Lady Grantham.

"Yes, Lady Sybil is in distress." Sir Philip said slowly, as if patiently explaining something to an ignorant child. "She's about to give birth!"

"Lord Grantham, Captain Crawley, time is running out, we should be at the hospital by now. If we'd acted at once the baby would be born." Said Doctor Clarkson.

"If she has the operation now do you swear you can save her?" Asked Edith, not sure who's side to take.

"I cannot swear it, no." The doctor said hesitantly. "But if we do not operate, and if I am right about her condition, then she will die!"

"If, if, if, if." Sir Philip waved off Doctor Clarkson's concerns. "Lord Grantham can you please take command?" Robert turned to his son-in-law

"Matthew, Doctor Clarkson is not sure he can save her. Sir Philip is certain he can bring her through it with a living child. Isn't a certainty stronger than a doubt?"

"No." Matthew said simply with no hesitation. "It is not. If the war taught me anything it is that there are no certainties in life. The fact that Doctor Clarkson admits as much instils more confidence within me then any certainties Sir Philip promises."

"Matthew-"

"I don't mean to insult Sir Philip, but Doctor Clarkson also knows Sybil. He's known her all her life, and I know she trusts him implicitly, especially after working with him these last years." No one could argue with that. "Carson, please send for the car." He addressed the butler who had been standing unobtrusively in the background as usual. "We're taking Lady Sybil to the hospital."

"Should we not wait for an ambulance?" Asked Lady Grantham as Carson all but ran off to do as asked.

"The ambulance will take too long to get here." Said Doctor Clarkson, taking charge now that Matthew had essentially given him permission. "It will be an uncomfortable ride, but far better than to wait." Sybil was delirious during the ride over, continuously claiming that she wasn't on duty and begging Doctor Clarkson to forgive her for lying down on the job. She was immediately rushed into surgery when they arrived and then it became a waiting game, which was the hardest part for her worried family. After awhile, no one knew how long, the baby's cry was heard. They waited for several long minutes before Sir Philip, whom Doctor Clarkson had allowed to assist in an effort to keep the peace, came out.

"It's a boy." He said. "A healthy boy." Smiles, happy little laughs abounded as congratulations were heaped on Matthew, who after taking a moment to rejoice in the news of a son turned his attention back to his wife.

"And Sybil?" Sir Philip turned hesitant.

"It is unclear, just yet." He said. "Though it appears that Doctor Clarkson was right to have been concerned." He sounded in pain saying so, though it didn't take a genius to figure out why. If Sir Philip was admitting he was wrong then the signs of eclampisa must now be quite obvious, so his reputation was at risk should it get out that he missed, or ignored, such obvious signs. However, if he admitted he was wrong now he could pass it off as the signs not having been so obvious and not having caught it as early as the village doctor because he didn't know Sybil or her medical history as well as the doctor, as the future Earl of Grantham himself had pointed out.

"So she's still in danger?" Lady Grantham asked, understandably concerned.

"Yes." Sir Philip said simply. "As I said, a caesarean section is quite dangerous and can leave both mother and child, though especially the mother, open to infection. The child seems in perfect health, neither I, nor Doctor Clarkson, have concerns on that front. However, Lady Sybil's recovery is not yet certain. We are doing all we can for her, I assure you." He left it at that and went to re-join Doctor Clarkson. Thankfully before the family could work themselves up into a panic, a nurse brought out a bundle swaddled snugly in a soft, white blanket. She immediately went over to Matthew and handed the baby over, leaving the new father appropriately in awe of his son.

* * *

 **A/N - No way Sybil was going to accept Matthew wanting to release her from their marriage and with her stubbornness I think he would realize it pretty quickly. Only one more chapter left!**

 **Review please!**


	8. A Step Towards the Future

_Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – A Step Towards the Future**

* * *

Matthew stayed up all night holding his son while waiting for news on his wife's condition. The rest of the family tried to stay awake with him, though inevitably fell asleep, though all refused to go home. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, Doctor Clarkson made an appearance.

"She's come out of the worst of it." He said, earning sighs of relief from all. "Do not mistake me, there is still danger, I will not give you false hope, but she has made it out of surgery as well as we could have wanted."

"So what danger remains then?" Asked Lord Grantham.

"There is still a chance that infection will set in. If it does, it will depend on where the infection originates that will determine her fate." The doctor explained, pressing on before they could ask what he meant. "If an infection sets in internally, that is to say inside her body, there will be little anyone can do for her. Medicine may help in such a case, but it is rare that it works for such an infection. However, if it is an infection at the site of the incision, that is much easier to deal with and she will almost certainly live."

"But there is a chance that infection may not set in at all?"

"Yes, there is every chance. She is young and healthy; there may be no further complications. However, it is not something I can guarantee."

"Thank you, Doctor Clarkson." Said Matthew. "For all you have done for her." The doctor smiled softly and walked off.

Infection did set in, internally much to everyone's fear and dismay, and for nearly an entire week Sybil was wracked with fever. Matthew barely left her side, doing so only to see his new son once a day. Finally her fever broke and she began to get better. After a few more days, Doctor Clarkson was confident that she would fully recover.

"I thought you said that there would be no hope if an infection set in internally." Said Matthew after hearing the news that she would recover. Sybil was sitting up in bed, finally strong enough to do so, though unable to do anymore than that.

"Not quite. I said there would be little anyone could do for her, which is true. There was naught much we could do except try to bring her fever down." He said. "However, if the patient is strong enough they can recover on their own. It is rare, to be sure, but certainly not unheard of."

"And I am overwhelmingly grateful for that." Matthew said, looking to Sybil who smiled back. The sounds of a cooing baby were then heard and Sybil's head snapped in the direction of the door. She had yet to actually see her son properly. Having been delirious during the birth and falling into fever soon after. Doctor Clarkson discretely left them alone as the nurse Lord and Lady Grantham had hired arrived. She handed the child to his mother before retreating herself, leaving the new family alone.

"He's beautiful." Sybil said in a somewhat raspy voice. Matthew merely nodded his agreement, moving his hand over to rest alongside Sybil's in cradling their son. "What did you call him?"

"Nothing yet." He admitted. "I didn't think it right to name our son without you."

"I was thinking we should call him William." She said with little hesitation. "He saved your life, paying with his own instead." Matthew looked on his wife with pride. He knew the kind of woman she was, and was not at all surprised that she would name her son, the future Earl of Grantham, after a servant; however, he still couldn't help the pride that welled inside him at her suggestion.

"What will Cousin Violet say?" He asked, trying to stop the tears that had begun to well up. "The heir to Downton named after a servant. How is she ever going to sell that at court?" Sybil couldn't help the roll of her eyes, though she knew that he was entirely joking.

"I'm sure Granny will think of something." She replied. "Even if she only says he is named after the man who saved your life in the war and no more than that." The two turned their attention to young William and sat in contented silence for a bit before Matthew decided on the middle name.

"Robert." He said. "William Robert Crawley." Sybil smiled happily. Two days later Sybil was brought home, much to everyone's pleasure. Word quickly spread that the baby had been named after the late Private William Mason, former footman at Downton, and a buzz went through the servants' hall. Daisy, William's wife for all of five hours, wasn't sure what to feel, but settled on pride and happiness at Mrs. Patmore's encouragement, no matter that Thomas and Ms. O'Brien said it was all a show. As the weeks passed, Sybil healed and returned to her normal life, even going back to caring for the soldiers who still remained, when she wasn't caring for her son. Life at Downton settled down and a peaceful Christmas and New Years was had, shortly after which the last of the soldiers returned home and Downton became a private home once more. It was then that the next big upheaval happened, though in the best way possible. Sybil and Matthew were saying goodnight to William in the library, the child being brought to them as Matthew could not climb the stairs to the nursery. Sybil had placed nearly four month old William on the couch as she went to ring for nanny, when the next thing she knew Matthew was crying out. She whipped around in time to see her husband, who'd been paralyzed and in a chair for over half a year, kneeling beside the couch, their son in his arms.

"Matthew!" She cried, rushing to his side.

"He rolled over." Matthew explained. "He was going to fall off the couch and…"

"You caught him." Matthew seemed in shock at that realization, but could not deny it was accurate. "Can you feel your legs?" She asked and he nodded, not trusting himself to say anything or even move. "You mustn't over do it." Sybil quickly took William and gently laid him on the carpet for a moment so he could not roll of the couch again, before helping Matthew back into his chair. She then handed the baby to him before rushing over and ringing frantically, waiting for anyone to come. Hurried footsteps were heard a few moments later and the door burst open to reveal Thomas, who'd returned as a footman, for the time being at least, now that the war was over.

"You rang, my lady?"

"Yes, go get papa. And Mama. Go get everyone, quickly!" Hearing the urgency in her voice Thomas all but sprinted from the room and did as asked. Not a minute later more hurried footsteps were heard and the family rushed in, all of them looking concerned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Mary will you take William for a moment?" Sybil simply handed her son over, it not having really been a question.

"Of course." She murmured. Sybil then went back over to Matthew and with his wife's help, Matthew got to his feet. The family gasped and lurched forward as one, shock and wonder written on their faces.

"My dear fellow!" Robert cried jovially when the shock had worn off. "I cannot believe it, but this is marvellous. Simply marvellous!" Matthew smiled in agreement as Sybil helped him sit back down, saying he shouldn't overdo it. "Carson!" He turned to the butler who had naturally appeared when he'd heard the commotion. "Send for Doctor Clarkson at once."

"Very good, my lord." He replied, unable to stop his own joy from shining through. The family all gathered around as they waited for the doctor/ Isobel, who'd been with the ladies in the drawing room after dinner, was tearfully hugging her son. Doctor Clarkson arrived not quite an hour later and was very honest in his examination.

"There is only one possible explanation. It starts with my own mistake." He said. "Every indication told me the spine was transected, which would have been incurable."

"But when Sir John Coates came to see Matthew he agreed with you." Said Lord Grantham.

"Well he didn't. Not entirely." Admitted Doctor Clarkson. "He thought that it could conceivably be a case of spinal shock. That is to say, intense bruising, which is sufficient enough to impede the leg mechanism."

"But which would heal." Sybil concluded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't agree with him. And I didn't want to raise Captain Crawley's hopes to no purpose."

"I understand. And I don't blame you." Said Matthew, and though she was still somewhat upset, Sybil couldn't disagree.

"You must take it slowly. Rome wasn't built in a day." The doctor cautioned

"I know."

"And I'm afraid you will carry a bruise on your spine for the rest of your life."

"But I will have a life?" Doctor Clarkson smiled.

"Yes. I think we can say that. You will have a normal life and it won't be long in coming."

 **~/~**

After the doctor's visit, Matthew grew determined to get better as quickly as possible. Sybil made sure that he took his time, not letting him get ahead of himself, though she too was glad for his recovery. By May 1919, Matthew was walking almost normally, though he still made use of a cane, and was determined to play on the house team for the annual cricket match held in late July. Sybil thought he was pushing himself too far, though Doctor Clarkson said it was not an unrealistic goal, though he had to be prepared for it not to happen. Even with the doctor's warning Matthew determination saw him lose the cane by mid June and be practicing for the match by the start of July. His happiness shone through and though she still occasionally reminded him to not over do it, Sybil couldn't bring herself to stomp on that happiness. A few days before the match, Sybil was dressing for dinner when her sisters came to see her.

"Thank you, Lily." Said Sybil. "What is it?" She asked once the door had closed behind her maid.

"I don't know." Said Edith. "Mary refused to tell me until we were all together." The two turned to their eldest sister, who seemed uncharacteristically hesitant.

"I wanted to ask you both for your help." She said, her sisters' eyebrows shooting up at this rare request. "I have invited someone to the cricket match and I am not certain that Mama and Papa will approve."

"Is this a new beau?" Sybil asked, to which Mary blushed.

"It must be serious to garner this reaction from you." Edith noted, though not calculatingly as in the past. Edith and Mary had gotten along better since the war started and their better relationship had continued afterwards. They were by no means bosom buddies, they doubted they ever would be, but they were not at each other's throats constantly and their trust in each other as sisters, to always be there for each other if they were truly needed, was no longer in doubt.

"His name is Sir Richard Carlisle." Mary said, causing Sybil and Edith to share a worried look, both knowing that name.

"The owner of all those newspapers?" Asked Edith.

"Mary, how…" Sybil tried to find the right way to put this. "I mean, Sir Richard is known to be quite ruthless…" She cut off realizing she wasn't doing this well.

"Yes he is." She admitted. "I know all about his reputation, but that is in business-"

"Is it?" Edith interrupted, actually seeming worried for her sister. "He is said be ruthless in general, not just in business."

"Rumours." Mary brushed it off.

"And you're certain?" Mary went to offer more protests or excuses for his reputation abut Sybil cut her off, grasping her hand. "If you are certain, then we will give him the benefit of the doubt." She promised. "But if even Edith is concerned for you, then you have to admit that there might be reason for it."

"Sybil is right." Edith agreed. "There is usually some truth to rumours."

"Yes, and I know there is some truth. But I have not seen any evidence that he would not make an exemplary husband."

"Husband? Serious indeed…" Both sisters were surprised.

"I am almost twenty-eight years old, of course I'm thinking about a husband."

"But is he the right one?" Edith asked the key question.

"I don't know." Mary admitted. "But he could be, which is why I'd like your help with Mama and Papa, and Granny come to think of it. If he is the right one I want them on my side when the time comes."

"We'll help you, Mary." Sybil assured her. "So long as he treats you well."

"Yes, no one is allowed to treat you poorly except me." Edith offered her own support, such as it was. Mary smiled and grasped her sisters' hands.

"Thank you both." She said sincerely. "Now, shall we go down before I drown in the sentimentality?" It was not lost on them that she said 'I' not 'we', and seeing the Mary they knew was back, the three sisters went down to dinner laughing.

 **~/~**

Three days later Downton's gardens were in packed with the entire village, who'd come to cheer on their side in the annual cricket match. The house team had lost the last three years running, and secretly Matthew thought they'd lose again today. Although almost fully healed, he was feeling the exertion of playing in the match, and cricket was not the most physical of sports. Sybil could tell he was feeling it and shot him disapproving looks throughout the day; however, so long as it remained an uncomfortable grimace and not a painful one she would let him have his fun today and make him rest tomorrow. The family had been introduced to Mary's new beau earlier in the day, and both Sybil and Edith could see the truth in both their argument and Mary's from a few days previously. There was undeniably a calculating coldness to him that they had expected. Sir Richard was a self-made man, his wealth coming from his business ventures, not from years of inheritance, nor did he, or anyone in his family, possess a title beyond the knighthood he'd been granted. He clearly liked the thought of being welcomed into the aristocracy and the sisters could see the wheels turning in his head of how he could further use this to his advantage. However, Sybil could not deny that he had genuine affection for Mary. The small smile he wore as he looked at her as she held her nephew spoke volumes, and told Sybil that he was quickly falling in love, if he hadn't already, and that Mary was likely right: no matter his ruthless manner with others, he would be a devoted and loving husband to Mary.

"Sir Richard." Sybil greeted, coming over and taking her son from Mary when the eight month old reached out for her.

"Lady Sybil." He greeted in return. "You have a very charming son."

"Thank you." She said, glad to note the sincerity in his voice, silently marking off another tick in his corner. "Where is nanny?"

"Gone to get some baby paraphernalia." Said Mary. "Shall I tell her you're looking for her?"

"No, that's alright." She said, noting Matthew's arrival, the game having reached a time out.

"Mary, Sir Richard." Matthew greeted, wrapping an arm around Sybil and dropping a kiss on William's head. "Would you excuse me if I stole my wife away for a moment?"

"Of course." They said, Mary happily taking William back as Matthew led Sybil away from the crowd.

"What is it?" She asked when they were far enough away for some semblance of privacy. In response Matthew pulled her close and kissed her quite thoroughly, only pulling away when some good natured cheering was heard from some players who were passing by on their way back to the field.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Matthew smiled down at her, still refusing to let her go.

"I love you." He said simply. "I love you so much I didn't think it was possible."

"As I love you." She replied, feeling giddy at his admission even though it was not by any means new.

"Seeing you standing there with our son, I was struck by how happy I am. And how much I'm looking forward to the future with you." Sybil smiled.

"You make me just as happy, Matthew. And I cannot wait to see what the future holds for us either."

"Matthew, hurry up you're keeping everyone waiting!" Robert called, stopping anything else Matthew might have said.

"I have to go." He sighed.

"Of course you have."

"I hope I can count on your not to laugh when I drop the ball." Sybil laughed.

"You can always count on me." She said it both sincerely and teasingly, Matthew knowing that he could always count on her, but that she would not hesitate to laugh if he did indeed drop the ball.

"I know that." He finally released her and began walking back to the field. "And I shall do all I can to ensure you have no reason to laugh at your husband today!" He called back to her. When the game resumed, Matthew caught the ball at the opportune moment, winning the game with a look of shock on his face, and Sybil could not stop the laughter that escaped her as she cheered the loudest of them all.

* * *

 **A/N - And that is it, the end! At least for now, maybe I'll write a sequel, who knows, but not anytime soon I don't think.**

 **I loved the scene between the three sisters in this chapter, even if it is discussing Sir Richard. As to that...not sure if he and Mary will work out. He was a bit of a scumbag in the show, as they acknowledge he is here, but I think he did have genuine affection for Mary, as she did for him, so who knows what would have happened between them if her love for Matthew wasn't an issue. I've leave that to the sequel, if there ever is one.**

 **Thanks for reading, and as always, review please!**


End file.
